


Вредные задачки

by saracenic_cat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saracenic_cat/pseuds/saracenic_cat
Summary: Спасибо Г.Остеру за наше счастливое детство ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2017

Двадцать рабочих за смену монтируют три бронепластины обшивки. На сколько увеличится производительность смены, если к ней добавили еще десять рабочих, а начальник смены вчера поставил себе новый браузер, позволяющий обходить блокировки ИмперНадзора?

Весьма сочувствующий Альянсу господин Э. Грин подрядился поставлять на стройку Звезды Смерти астероиды, содержащие не менее 50% водяного льда. Какова вероятность, что господина Э. Грина арестуют по подозрению в шпионаже, если других столь дешевых поставок никто не предлагает, а средства на водоснабжение объекта уже распилены?

Майк родом с Татуина и раз в три рабочих дня использует в течение смены одно новое ругательство на хаттском. Его друг Джим рос на Иридонии и учился материться у местных забраков. Каждые пять дней он вспоминает еще одно непереводимое идиоматическое выражение. Как изменится скорость культурного обмена, если с завтрашнего дня нормы выработки увеличивают на 10%?

На Корусантском заводе компьютерной техники им. Палпатина на одном из конвейеров каждая 20000-я плата оказывается бракованной, что ведет к автоматическому пересчету координат в другую систему счисления. В главном навигационном компьютере Звезды Смерти используется 15673 таких платы. Какова вероятность, что повстанцы напрасно ожидают прилета Звезды Смерти к Явину-4?

Император проникся идеей, что нужно заниматься командообразованием и повышать корпоративный дух. Теперь он каждый год собирает высший командный состав армии и флота на шашлыки на даче Вейдера на Мустафаре. Зря, что ли, он ее Вейдеру подарил, пусть не простаивает без дела.  
Получить приглашение — высокая честь, прилететь — серьезная обязанность.  
Но лорд Вейдер на протяжении 11-ти лет изобретает каждый раз новую отмазку, чтобы не являться на корпоратив. Через сколько лет он начнет повторяться, если Император решил впредь устраивать это мероприятие дважды в год и объявить неуважительными все причины, не имеющие статуса дела государственной важности?

Помощник интенданта Звезды Смерти каждый месяц половину своей зарплаты перечисляет жене, четверть откладывает на личный шаттл среднего класса, одну десятую оставляет на непредвиденные расходы типа подарков сослуживцам, взяток и милых ништяков для себя. И еще 2,3 зарплаты он откладывает на квартиру. Ему оставалось копить всего полгода, но цена на недвижимость на Набу выросла на 7%. Какова вероятность, что он успеет купить вожделенное жилье и свалить с работы, если гранд-мофф Таркин устал слушать отмазки Кренника и инициировал внеочередную финансовую проверку проекта?


	2. И о фандоме замолвите слово...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все совпадения имен случайны; автор пишет это исключительно для смеха, без намерения обидеть кого бы то ни было.   
> Примечание: ни один Вася при написании не пострадал.
> 
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2018

Один фанат оригинальной трилогии на просмотре восьмого эпизода делает фейспалм со средней громкостью 25 децибел.   
Сколько фанатов ОТ надо собрать в кинозале, чтобы заглушить звук из динамиков на особо драматичных «вотэтоповоротах» сюжета?

Вася, приглашая девушку в кино, попробовал намекнуть ей о своих чувствах, сравнив ее с Рей, а себя с Кайло Реном. Каковы шансы Васи пережить этот вечер, при том, что девушка — старый слэшер и не признает рейло? 

Дарт Малак (в миру — Света) удаляет френдов из избранного за каждый спойлер, не спрятанный под кат. Какая часть френдленты останется у Дарта Малака к вечеру премьерного дня, если изначально к ЗВ-фандому принадлежало 74%?

После просмотра «Последнего джедая» шипперы кайлакса разделились на тех, кто считает, что фильм хорош (15/32) и тех, кто считает, что фильм все слил (17/32). Сколько команд этого пейринга пойдет на Летнюю Фандомную Битву по итогам обсуждений?

За неделю до выхода восьмого эпизода Вася и Петя бурно спорили о том, имеют ли право на существование фанфики с АУ и ООС. Вася, доказывая серьезность своей позиции, пообещал удалить все свои фанфики, которые окажутся противоречащими новой части канона.   
Сколько коньяка понадобится Васе для лечения душевных травм, если оказалось, что ему придется удалять 42 фанфика из 56?


End file.
